Real First Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Some high school loves aren't meant to be but what about others? Majority of the story is AU except for one chapter. All Chapters are rated T except for Chapter 4 which rate M for the minor smut at the plete as is.
1. Fateful Meeting

Title: First Real Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: Complete AU. What if Catherine and Nick are the same age and had met in high school? Did my research and randomly picked a high school. Will probably be a fluffy story.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

* * *

_Story starts in __September,__ 1985_

Most high school loves are short lived; with only rare times do it last forever.

Catherine and her sister Nancy had been moving around a lot because of their mother's job; now they were living in Dallas, Texas for the time being.

When Catherine was enrolled at Sunset High School she hoped that she could stay in one school for more than one school year.

A short time later Catherine was looking for her locker she noticed she was already had guys checking her out. Although she loved being friends with the guys she wanted to lay low first and settle into a routine first. However, fate decided to intervene.

-x-

Nick Stokes, Sunset High junior and the running back of the varsity team. Life was good except he recently had dumped his ex-girlfriend for cheating on him.

He was at his locker chatting with his best friend since grade school Brandon Callahan when he noticed Brandon had gone from mile a minute to zero in an instant.

"Hey bro what is wrong?" asked Nick.

"Hot chick sighting and she is perfect for you."

"I don't know man, I just broke up with Carolina I don't think I am ready yet."

"Look turn around and check to see, if you still don't want to then that means I get the dibs."

Nick let out a sigh and turned around.

When he saw to where Brandon was pointing he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Once Brandon noticed the changed look on his buddy's face he knew he knew he made another match.

"Earth to Nick, earth to Nick, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I suppose so," replied Nick distractedly.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Nick still watching the girl from afar.

"Nah, she is probably new," said Brandon and then continued, "You should go talk to her and help her, she looks lost."

Brandon had barely said the last word and Nick had already made his way over.

"Hey there," began Nick startling Catherine a bit.

When she looked up to see who was talking to her, she saw the most gorgeous brown eyed hunk standing in front her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she saw him.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Real First Love". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Beginning

Title: First Real Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

**Special thanks to freebird-breeze** **for the review and adding it the favorite story list!**

Author's Note: Complete AU. Forgot to mention this in the first chapter I know that Catherine was born March 26, 1963 and Nick was August 18, 1971, for the sake of this story, Catherine and Nick are the same age (16 in 1985) and Nick's birth month is in February, it will make sense later.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 2: The Beginning

* * *

_Previously_

_When she looked up to see who was talking to her, she saw the most gorgeous brown- eyed hunk standing in front her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she saw him.

* * *

_

"I am Nicholas Stokes, my friends call me Nick, and you are?"

"Catherine Flynn," replied Catherine barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"Need any help?"

"Uh yeah," Catherine said nervously, "I am looking for my locker and my first class."

"No problem, I will show you," said Nick extending his arm to her.

She timidly took his arm while carrying her book bag and thought to herself, _wow what a gentleman._

As the day progressed Nick was there every step of the way to help her transition into the student life at Sunset High.

Throughout the day Catherine saw her younger sister Nancy was also making friends quickly.

After school had ended for the day and the students were milling around before going to their extracurricular activities, Nick found who he was looking for.

"Catherine, I was wondering if you would like to come to one of my practices and then my first game of the season this Saturday."

Catherine was stunned. It was barely the end of her first day and she already had a guy who liked her, and a handsome one at that. So much for her one resolve to get into a routine first.

"Um I don't know," began Catherine apprehensively, "I have to make sure my sister makes has some where to go and…"

"Hey sis," said Nancy out of the blue causing Catherine to jump out of her skin.

"Hey Nance, you got to stop doing that."

"Sorry," said Nancy dryly and then added, "Hey is it okay that I spend time with Olivia and her friends? They are going to show me around and don't worry they are not associated with the bad crowd."

Catherine looked over at the crowd her sister pointed to. Deeming them harmless Catherine turned back to Nancy, "Be home by seven."

"Okay mother," replied Nancy sarcastically.

Catherine shook her head as Nancy took off.

Catherine looked back at Nick and caught his mega watt smile making her a little weak.

"So you help watch your little sister?" asked Nick.

"Yep, our mom's a waitress and has to work weird hours."

"Cool, so I guess you're now free would you like to come and watch? I can give you the ride home afterwards and don't worry I'm a safe driver," Nick said reassuringly.

Catherine thought to herself, _Wow he is persuasive and if weren't for his good looks and charm I probably would have turned him down._

"Okay I will come, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I will come and support as a friend, for now."

"Deal," said Nick beaming.

As soon things settled Catherine went with Nick the football fields, found a spot on the bleachers and enjoyed herself.

-x-

A few hours later, she not only had fun cheering on Nick she filled one of the position of water girl. When Nick drove her back home and walked her to the apartment Nick asked, "So I will see you at the game on Saturday at 5 pm?"

Saturday came and went and needless to say had fun watching him in real action. Whilst she watched her heart thumped heart a few times.

_Uh-oh could I already like him?_

Little did they realize they were already starting to have feelings for each other.

-x-

At the Stokes household Nick couldn't focus on what they were doing. His eldest sister Alexandria and brother-in-law, Tristan and their two kids Cheyenne and Joseph were visiting for dinner. Normally Nick would be focused and having fun with his niece and nephew that right now he zoned out more; it didn't take much for Alexandria to notice the change.

Over at the Stokes household Nick couldn't focus on what they were doing. His eldest sister Alexandria and brother-in-law, Tristan and their two kids Cheyenne and Joseph were visiting for dinner. Normally Nick would be focused and having fun with his niece and nephew that right now he zoned out more; it didn't take much for Alexandria to notice the change.

As soon as he excused himself Nick went straight to his room. He just needed some place quiet to sort out his new found feelings.

Only twenty minutes later a small knock came on the door.

"Come in," said Nick.

"Hey baby bro," said Alexandria, "We need to talk."

Nick sat up and looked into the eyes of his favorite sister Lexy when she sat down.

"First I am sorry to hear about Carolina. I knew that girl was up to no good. We all noticed that you aren't your usual exuberant self, is anything bothering you?"

"Well first off I knew I should have listened to you guys and not let her play me but I was so blinded by her. Second as a matter of fact there is, but it is a good thing. There is this new girl at school that I already like and…"

"…you have already developed genuine feelings for her," finished Alexandria, "What's her name, Nicky?"

"Catherine Flynn, and she is my age, sixteen."

"Well Nicky maybe you should play it by ear and then see how it goes and be sure you don't get hurt again," said Alexandria and added, "When you think you're ready bring her over for a visit, but no pressure.

"Thanks Lexy I appreciate it. I think I know what to do now."

"No problem. Now how about coming downstairs and spending time with Chey and Joey?"

Nick smiled. He was feeling better now and jumped off his bed and followed his sister downstairs.

-x-

Meanwhile Catherine herself was trying to sort out the same feelings.

_Could he really like me? I like him too. I mean what is not to like?" He is tall, handsome, he has a great smile and he is such a gentleman._

_Maybe I should give him a chance and let Nick know exactly know how I feel._

Before either of them knew it was Monday and as Catherine citing in her head what she wanted to say when she saw Nick already by her locker her stomach did somersaults as she made her way to her locker.

"Good morning," they said at the same time causing to the other to laugh.

As they both said "I have something to tell you" Nick stopped and said, "Catherine, why don't you go first."

"Okay," began Catherine and after a breather she let it out.

"Nick, I want you to know that I have liked you since that first day you introduced yourself. I just wasn't sure how to approach it. Okay your turn."

Nick took a deep breath and said, "To tell you the truth Catherine, I have liked you ever since I saw you when my friend Brandon pointed you out for the first time even before I introduced myself..."

There was a reign of silence before Nick continued he thought to himself, _it is now or never._

"I was wondering about something," began Nick.

"Yes?" asked Catherine.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I understand if you say no..." said Nick but Catherine interrupted.

"Yes Nick I will go on a date with you, what day?"

"Um how about we settle this later? Class is about to start. Come I will walk with you to class."

"Okay!"

When they reached her English class, Nick added, "Oh I almost forgot, this is for you."

He handed a single stemmed yellow rose and added I will see you later right?" asked Nick with a wink and that irresistible smile.

"Yes I will see you later," Catherine said weakly as she accepted the rose.

Later that day after some date checking and exchanging phone numbers they set their date for Friday night.**  


* * *

**

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Real First Love". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Start of Something Wonderful

Title: First Real Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: Complete AU. Rocco's Pizza and Pasta is located in Dallas. Sorry for the delay been studying for my midterms! Sorry not my best chapter.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 3: The Start of Something Wonderful

* * *

For the few days before their first date, Catherine spent most of her time with Nick and his friends and in the process making new friends. Those few days went by tortuously slow as they were both anticipating their date.

When the day finally came Nick had arrived a few minutes early to pick Catherine up.

After only one ring, he heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"Hi," said Catherine sounding a little breathless once she had opened the door.

"Hey beautiful," said Nick in his southern drawl making Catherine's heart skip a few beats.

Even though they agreed to dress casually for their date, she managed to surprise him.

Nick then lifted her hand up and kissed it and added, "Catherine, you look incredible."

Blushing a beet shade of red, Catherine responded, "Thank you."

"Catherine is it your date? Let him in and introduce him," Lily said in the background.

Catherine groaned silently and reluctantly let him in.

Right then Lily appeared.

"Mom, this is Nicholas Stokes. Nick this is my mom."

"Hello there young man, I am Lily, Catherine's mom," said Lily offering her hand.

Nick only smiled and put his hand and said politely, "It is nice to meet you ma'am."

_He is polite and he has a firm handshake _Lily thought to herself.

Lily said, "My Catherine is right you are handsome. It is no wonder my daughter is already falling for you."

"Mom!" Catherine groaned exasperatedly already embarrassed that mother had revealed it.

"Nicholas?" began Lily.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You guys have fun and have her home by 11 pm okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Nick courteously.

Once it was agreed upon Catherine quickly put her shoes and led Nick out before Nancy popped out from nowhere and began interrogating.

It was not much later when they were in Nick's car.

"Before we go on our date, I have something for you."

"What?"

"These," said Nick as he handed her a dozen lilacs.

"I got these for you."

"Awww, thank you these are beautiful and they smell so fragrant," said Catherine as she accepted the bouquet.

"So do you have a preference of where to go?"

"No I will let you pick."

"Okay how about the best pizza and pasta Dallas has to offer?"

"Sounds good to me," said Catherine with a smile.

Nick smiled and started the car and they were soon on their way. A short drive later they had arrived Rocco's Pizza and Pasta.

Once there they made their orders and got to know other and talked about everything under the sun.

It took Catherine a little while to notice Nick had his hand on top of hers as she blushed again.

When their orders arrived they continued to chat in between eating. Catherine learned that Nick was the youngest of seven children and loved the attention he received from his older sisters and brother.

As soon as they had left the restaurant, he showed her around downtown and all the hangout places and the best places to shop (learning from his older sisters).

It seemed like the whole date flew by and Catherine was standing right outside the apartment a few minutes before appointed time holding the bouquet.

"I had a great time tonight Ms. Flynn," said Nick in a charming voice as he walked her to the door.

"As did I Mr. Stokes," said Catherine in sweet tone.

-x-

In the weeks and months following their first date Catherine and Nick had become close friends. Following a three month friendship Nick gathered the courage to ask her the one important question.

One morning after Nick had arrived at school and had seen Catherine and her sister interact briefly before going their separate directions on campus, he walked up to her. As soon as Catherine had made eye contact with him she smiled making him a little nervous.

"Morning Catherine," said Nick as they approached each other.

"Good morning Nick."

"Catherine I know this maybe a big shock but I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Taking her hand in his, Nick asked as calmly as he could, "Miss Catherine Flynn, will you be mine?"

For Catherine, she knew the question would pop up soon; there had been gossipy rumors they were already an item; nevertheless it was a bit of surprise.

When she recovered she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"The answer to your question Mr. Nicholas Stokes," began Catherine and added in a playful tone, "I am flattered you asked me, yes I will be yours."

As soon as she gave her answer, Nick felt joy flowing through his body. His wish had come true and now he would learn from his mistakes and prevent it from going bad fast like it had last time.

As their relationship progressed, Catherine and Nick became inseparable. Though they did have their ups and downs, they overcame it each and every time making their bond stronger. She became friends with all his teammates and everyone in their group including Brandon, who was happy for his best friend.

Catherine's life was perfect she was even now a part of the dance team!

However, life was about to get better for Catherine in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Real First Love". Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Relationship Progression

Title: First Real Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. Lady in Red is owned by Chris De Burgh.

Author's Note: Complete AU. Rocco's Pizza and Pasta is in Dallas.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M (smut at the end)

Chapter 4: Relationship Progression

* * *

Catherine and Nick became the "it" couple of the school and they relished in every minute of it. Out of school away from prying eyes they continued to connect on every level. They found out they both wanted to go into investigative fields and both were good at science.

Soon it was the end of the school year as the oppressive heat of summer came with a vengeance.

It was then the summer before their senior year Nick knew it was time for his girl to meet his family. He remembered how his eldest sister Lexy had said there was no pressure in having Nick bringing her by to meet them. However, he knew now was the right time.

One day as they were hanging out during their day off from work Nick asked her.

"Hey sweetheart, how would you like to meet my parents and my family?"

Catherine lifted her head from Nick's shoulder, looking in awe. Catherine knew meeting his family would be big step in their relationship.

Once she overcame the awe, the nerves began to set in.

_What if his family does not like me after meeting me?_

Nick had sensed Catherine tensing up, he placed his right hand on her the back of her head and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

He added, "I know you're nervous, don't worry I will teach you everything you need to know about the southern traditions. Now how about we get something cold to eat to beat this heat?"

Over the next two weeks Nick taught Catherine everything she needed to know including names of his family members.

One the night of the meeting Catherine was all set for the meeting. There was a hint of nerves but she knew she needed to be herself; that was the most important part.

"Hey mom, dad, I am on way out to pick up Catherine."

"Okay son see you at Rocco's in about twenty minutes," said Jillian.

When Nick arrived at the Catherine's place he saw that she was already waiting outside in a simple blouse and skirt.

"Are you ready to meet my family?"

"Yes I am," answered Catherine confidently.

Nick smiled as he began to drive.

Following some light traffic, Nick and Catherine arrived at the restaurant.

Once he spotted his family and they walked over and said, "Mom, dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Catherine Flynn."

It only took five minutes for them to realize the meeting would be a success and that Nick's family approved of her.

-x-

Following meeting Nick's family and entered the first full year with much anticipation with football games and college applications.

The flurry of activity caused the time to fly by as it was not long before it was their prom. Nick had decided to go all out to make the night the most memorable ever.

Catherine spent the day getting ready; she wanted to look perfect for her beau. After getting into her prom dress and Lily was doing her hair and Nancy helped with the make up Catherine reflected back on how her time with Nick was the best and how she was thankful to be with a guy who is as much a gentleman as he was handsome.

Nick arrived at 5:30 to pick up Catherine. After knocking on the door he heard footsteps and before long the door was opened.

"Hi Nick, come on in" said Nancy and stepped aside.

He waited for the longest minutes of his life. Finally Lily came out and made the grand announcement.

"Mr. Nicholas Stokes your girlfriend is ready."

Right as Lily finished and moved to aside, Catherine descended from the stairs and Nick's practically felt his jaw drop when he saw her. She donned a red satin gown with mermaid hem that flared out at the bottom.

"Why Nick my love, did you lose your voice?" asked Catherine slyly.

Nick found his voice and answered, "Catherine, my sweetheart you are absolutely alluring tonight."

He went over and presented her with a kiss and a pink rose corsage and she pinned a matching rose boutonnière onto his tux lapel.

After Lily took a few photos Catherine and Nick were off to the best night of their high school career. When they arrived felt like she was on top of the world.

-x-

They were enjoying themselves when it came time to announce prom royalty.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please."

After a few minutes the ballroom quieted down and the announcer continued, "It is time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

The crowd started to whisper amongst themselves as they wonder what the change would be.

"Now here to announce and crown the winners is Brandon Callahan and Ashlina Chan."

Brandon and his date, Ashlina Chan went up on stage to make to announce the winners.

"Ok I will make not make a speech since I know you all are wondering who the prom royalty are. So without further ado, this year's prom king is..."

Drum rolls began as Brandon read from the envelope, "Mr. Nicholas Stokes."

Ashlina took her cue from there and continued, "Ok this year's prom queen is...Miss Catherine Flynn."

When Nicholas and Catherine heard their names being called they were shocked but then Nicholas led Catherine through the cheering crowd and up to the stage.

Subsequent to receiving their crowns Ashlina continued and said, "Now it is time for the prom king and queen to take first dance."

As Nicholas and Catherine took their places, their song "Lady in Red" came on.

The two danced the night away without a care in the world.

-x-

Following their memorable prom night, they got ready for the next biggest day, graduating from Sunset High as members of Class of 1989. By this time Nick and Catherine had gotten into Rice University and Texas A&M, and Nick decided to attend Rice while Catherine chose Texas A&M.

After receiving congratulations from their respective families and hanging out with friends for a while, Catherine and Nick got to do the one thing they agreed to wait on giving into each other.

As soon as Nick had put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside door knob and Catherine had closed the curtains they turned around and made eye contact with each other. They walked towards each other and the moment they had their arms around each other, he kissed her briefly before nipping at her earlobe and kissing down the left side of her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.

When their lips met again frenzied kisses ensued. As they made out she move her hands to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it upwards and soon had him shirtless. Coming apart briefly she saw his toned upper body and it drove her wild. The separation didn't last long as they quickly wrapped their arms around each other, hands running through their hair whilst kissing passionately. Nick then helped her out of sleeveless shirt by taking it off for her.

As soon as he saw her in strapless pushup bra and thong he felt his pants tighten.

Apparently Catherine sensed Nick was in discomfort and she asked, "Feeling tight somewhere Nicky?"

Catherine decided tease him further. She moved her hands to the bra top and undid the front clasp letting the garment fall to the ground.

When he saw her topless he let out a growl.

Hearing his untamed growl she asked seductively, "See something you like Cowboy?"

Nick couldn't take it any longer he took hold her and held her close.

He then spun her around covered her chest with his right arm and wrapped his left arm around her taut abs enveloping her completely.

"You are so beautiful my love," Nick whispered in a low tone causing goose bumps on her skin and tingles in her spine.

He began to massage her breasts causing the tips to harden and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

Her moans did him in and he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Before they got any further Catherine asked, "Are we safe?"

Nick knew what she was talking about. He was ready to make love to the love of his life but it was too soon to start a family.

After they had completely undressed he slid on protection they gave into passion lovemaking.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Real First Love". Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Epilogue: Years Later

Title: First Real Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: AU. Last Chapter of the story!

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Epilogue: Years Later

* * *

Magnificent.

The one word both Catherine and Nick would use to describe their life together. They loved their careers and had family who had been supportive of them all the way.

Sure there had been bumps along the way whilst they were in college but it only made their relationship stronger.

After the beautiful night, the two of them moved to an apartment they were able to find that was both a short distance from Rice and from A&M.

The two of them loved the colleges they were attending. Their love for each other kept them motivated to do their best.

The summer before their junior year Nick gives Catherine a two big surprises.

_July, 1991_

_While they a sunset picnic dinner on a rare mild summer afternoon Nick said, "Hey baby I have a special gift for you."_

_Dreamily looking at Nick, Catherine wondered what he could have up his sleeve._

_"I had wanted to give to you on the day marking the one year since we met, but I thought today be would better."_

_As he placed a simple ring box on in front of her, Catherine's mind went into overdrive._

_"Go ahead open it," said Nick smiling._

_Catherine did so instantly and saw a stunning vintage diamond promise ring perched in its place in the box; a stunned Catherine looked at Nick waiting for him to continue._

_"Baby," began Nick stroking her hands in his then said, "I promise I will always be with yours no matter what happens."_

_Catherine smiled as mists formed in her eyes when Nick slid it on to the fourth finger on her left hand. He then gently pulled her in and placed an affectionate kiss on her lips causing her to want more and as a result she deepened it right away._

_When they came apart in order to get air in the lungs Nick continued, "My love I realize I cannot be without you on campus so I put in a transfer."_

"_Does this mean?" asked Catherine already knowing the answer._

"_Yes it means I will be with you when school starts again at A&M."_

_Catherine her sweetheart into an amorous hug and he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her bringing her even closer to him._

The next two years went by in a blur. They participated in different activities; Catherine was in volleyball while Nick was in a fraternity. Nevertheless they remained devoted to each other and both decided to major in Forensic and Investigative Science.

It was at their commencement ceremony came the biggest surprise for Catherine.

At graduation Nick proposes: _Flashback to May, 1993_

_Right as the graduation ceremonies were about to end the Chancellor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow graduates, may I please have your attention. Now I know most of you are ready to get out of here but Mr. Nicholas Stokes has an announcement to make, Mr. Stokes the stage is all yours."_

"_Thank you Chancellor Stae. Will Ms. Catherine Flynn please come on up?"_

_Catherine was embarrassed to be called out like that but she did not care since it was the love of her life who was doing this._

_When she got on the stage Nick immediately took a hold of her hands while the Chancellor held the microphone close and Nick and Catherine._

"_Catherine, we have known each other since our junior year in high school. From the moment I saw and met you I knew you were something special."_

_Nick let go of her left hand, got out a small ring box, bent down one knee, opened it leaving Catherine bowled over as the crowd letting gasps from all directions._

"_Ms. Catherine Flynn, I love you so much and always will, would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"_

_Once she had seen (and taken in the beauty of) the ring, a 1/2 Carat Diamond Ring in 10K White Gold Catherine responded with mists in her eyes replied, "Yes, Nicholas Stokes I will marry you!"_

_The crowd erupted into cheers after hearing the positive response. Nick's mom and sisters as well as Catherine's mother and sister were in the audience crying tears of joy as Nick took the ring from the box, took off the promise ring and slid it on to her finger._

The planning began as soon as their graduation had ended and within three months with both families helping Catherine and Nick, they pulled off a traditional Southern wedding.

Not long after the wedding Jillian pulled strings to get Nick and Catherine hired to work at the crime lab in Dallas County. However, a few years both were transferred to Clark County Las Vegas Crime Lab. Even though they were assigned to different shifts dayshift for Catherine and swing shift for Nick they couldn't have asked for more yet they continued to be blessed.

Their first born, Lindsey Nicola Stokes made her presence three years after they began working in Las Vegas. They had two more kids following Lindsey, twins Nick Jr. and Madison Lily Stokes.

For Catherine and Nick, real first love lead to living happily for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N 2: Finished! Thanks for reading "Real First Love". Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
